


In Your Dreams

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bickering, Dragons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Sassy, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Snowball Fight, Sweet Dreams, Thalmor, Unexpected Visitors, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was up to no good, he knew it, at least that's the reason he'd used to trail her.<br/>What reason did he have, then, to deal with her saying his name in her sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt
> 
> Person A and Person B are sleeping together for the night. In the middle of the night, Person A is semi awake. Just as they’re about to go to sleep completely, they hear Person B moan out Person A’s name. Person A’s reaction is up to you.
> 
> Here's why it's up unfinished:  
> I'll sleep better at night. Seriously, this story is one of SEVEN I'm currently working on. I feel better about myself when I at least post something up. That said since there are seven stories happening(technically 8 because I am still slowly typing away at Interrogation Act 2 I swear) do not expect the next chapter up soon. 
> 
> Why Ancano?  
> Because he's a babe. ;) And like I mentioned before, before Rulindil came into play and overthrew him, Ancano x Imani was my jam.

He had followed her with good reason. The Breton was sneaky and spent much of her time appearing at the college only to disappear for days on end after a few moments. She was up to no good, he knew it, and as his post required him it was his job to sort out all that the Breton busied herself with. 

The Altmer had kept himself hidden long enough to get past the mountains. His cover had been blown the moment they reached the edge of the plains, only aiding her to acquire whatever secrets she had, Ancano would have NEVER helped Imani otherwise. Especially in a fight that involved a dragon. 

How did the Breton repay his kindness? Well, after somehow absorbing the blasted beasts' soul, the Breton promptly scooped up a handful of snow as she growled something about 'damned nosey mer!' and flung it. Ancano had stood stonily as fine particles of white sparkled in the setting sun before his face and calmly wiped the bits of snow from his hair. 

Imani had demanded to know why he was there and with a rather disapproving frown the elf had explained to her that, given his position of authority given to him by the Aldmeri Dominion, he therefore owed her no explanation. A direct snowball to the face, however, sparked his anger. 

The Breton had ducked behind a set of bushes as Ancano unleashed his magic. Once satisfied that he'd either taken her down or killed her-either being quite alright with him-the mer stalked over to what used to be her shield...

and promptly hissed in agitation and glared at the footprints leading off towards Whiterun.

 

\--

 

Imani sat heavily in her chair and huffed at the fire. Of course the mer would've invited himself along under false pretense of 'it being his job'. She shifted and glowered at the flames and huffed once more at the colors of the embers and how they reminded her of his eyes. 

It was most unproductive of her to think of him no matter how stupidly handsome the mer was. Thalmor associated Altmer were a waste of time. She knew that but more and more often -that- particular one had taken up residence within her mind. 

What better way to shoo him out then to keep busy outside that college?

Imani stood and started to make her way to her kitchen. Besides, she had her home all to herself tonight, and there was no way Ancano-

The Breton bristled at the three soft knocks at her front door. She frowned. Lydia wouldn't go against her wanting to be alone, it was too late for Braith to want to threaten her * **elders** *-which Imani certainly was NOT elderly-, and the couriers….  
Well, those guys could find a snow troll in a blizzard. 

Imani idly wondered if the mail carriers were even human when the knocks sounded again, louder and more determined, and gently the Breton gave into the curiosity plaguing her. However, the moment the lock was pulled free she rather wished she hadn't. 

The door was slammed shut by her own body and the lock was shoved into place. The cloaked figure loomed above her, their fingers curling harshly around her throat, as the Breton scrambled to figure out the best way to fight. 

'FUS!'

It had worked in both sending them stumbling back and sending their hood back with them. 

'You have got to be kidding me.'

Ancano glared at her. 

'Afraid not, Dragonborn.'

Her nose crinkled at the way her title was spat mockingly back at her. 

'Get. Out.'

The mer stood in silence and the Breton bristled further. She turned and gave the door a sharp point. 

'Out.'

Imani noted the slightest lift of his brow. 

'You don't seem to comprehend that any sort of authority you believe you hold over me is void.'

Ancano ducked out of the way of the apple that had been thrown at him. 

'And you don't seem to understand this is my home!'

A pear followed and as she turned her attention to the fruit that rolled across the small table, spilled from her groping, the mer struck once more. 

'Let me make this clear, Breton.' his palms were alight with his destruction magic but like a true master the rather nasty effect of the spells lingered back obediently as gloved fingers curled around her arms.

'Your lack of attendance and the way you sneak about have roused suspicion.'

She glared up at him.

'Oh really? You must be dreadfully bored then.'

His magic shot up her arms and the Breton went rigid in pain as the electric raced through her body. He released her and she fell to a hissing heap at his feet. 

'So I will be following you until you return to the college to make certain that you're not involved in any questionable activities.'

Imani stumbled back up to her feet as the mer turned and looked around her home with a grimace. 

The Breton idly considered shouting him through the wall but with a huff shoved by him towards the small kitchen and promptly began to gather ingredients with irritated grumbles and annoyed huffs beneath her breath. 

'What are you doing?'

She scowled and sent him an agitated look. 

'Making you dinner.'

His brow rose and slightly the mer cocked his head in genuine puzzlement. 

'You're going to cook for me?'

Imani rinsed off a potato and threw her head back to look at the ceiling, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'oh for the love of', and sighed. 

'Yes. Ancano. I'm going to cook for you.'

Perplexed, the Thalmor crossed the distance to put himself at the table as he watched the Breton begin to chop various items. 

'This is unexpected.'

Imani couldn't stop the wry smile that pulled softly at her lips as she focused on her task. 

'My mom always taught me to treat guests with kindness...no matter how unexpected they might be.' her gaze lifted to give him a tight look that portrayed her annoyance of how he became a guest in her home in the first place. 'What better way then to feed them?'

The elf frowned. 

'I suppose anything you might provide should pass for a decent meal. Better than anything that has come from the kitchens of that college.' he spat the last part of the questionable compliment with distaste. 

'Your admiration brings a luminous delight to my life…'she muttered. 

Ancano rolled his eyes. 

'Your derision is expected as much as it's heedless.'

The Breton paused and sent him a look before a smile crossed her face. 

'Many apologies, Sunshine, I shall appreciate your compliments as truth then.'

The Altmer bristled. 

'It would do you well not to call me such things…'and yet despite the annoyance with the newfound title the mer couldn't stop the title that accompanied the end of his threat. 'Mutt.' 

Imani laughed and despite the cool and reserved outer appearance some inner part of his mind took something akin to his own merriment at the sound. 

'It's a shame that neither of us are good at following direction. Seems we'll have to get used to our new appellations.' 

Ancano remained silent and slowly sank into a chair and simply settled for watching her cook. The smells that permeated the space brought an eager growl from his stomach that was thankfully missed by the girl. Ancano perked up despite himself at the promise of a meal that wasn't horker or a sad heap of smashed and dull slop that was somehow supposed to pass for vegetables. The two ate in a dubious but comfortable silence and the mer savored every minute of it and the meal that had been so…begrudgingly graciously offered to him. 

The moment he finished his meal and dishes had been washed was when the complacent acceptance between the two snapped. 

'You expect me to sleep there? The pen of a Nord? I think not.' 

Imani bristled and crossed her arms. 

'How many Nords do you think slept on that bed of yours tucked away in a storage room in a frozen college?'

He squared himself before her and sent her a bitter look. 

'Exactly. Be thankful. For all of this. The food, the warmth, and the chance to sleep in a bed that's in a room with a door.'

'The meal passed for such a title and it is warmer than that lost circle of Oblivion but I will not-'

Imani pointed down the stairs. 

'There's an inn across the street then and I guarantee you that plenty of Nords and Imperials and Bretons and all other manner of civilians have slept in those beds.'

Ancano frowned and glanced over to the other set of doors. 

'What are-'

He moved past the agitated little Breton and pulled the doors open to see a larger bed in a nicer room. He went to take another step forward but flinched to a stop and glanced down. Imani shoved against his chest and huffed when the elf didn't budge. 

'This is my room. Not for you. Your bed is-'

'Right here. You can sleep in the Nord's room. It's only fitting that I, as your " _guest_ ", get the better of the two options after all.' 

Imani stepped back and glared vehemently up at him, noting the look of gloating floating around those amber eyes sitting up on a much too high impassively handsome face for her to be able to properly slap. She ground her teeth together. 

'I'm sleeping in MY room tonight, Ancano.' he placed his hands behind his back and bent slightly. 

'As your guest I'm inclined to voice my protest and displeasure to this most unacceptable proposition you've forced upon me.'

Imani crossed her arms across her chest and slowly pulled her hand down her face. 

'Indeed you are free to voice your worries.' she ground out. Ancano stood straight and tilted his head up in silent victory. 

'But this is my room, the bed is my bed, and it's only by my word that you can sleep in it.'

He frowned and sent her a weak sneer. 

'Your word is void, Breton. My word is superior by birth, my needs come before any of yours, and your concerns are none that have ever crossed my mind.'

Imani moved past him and slammed the door shut, making the mer wince from the sound, and promptly busied herself with stripping down. Ancano went rigid and worriedly spun himself on his heels. 

'What are you doing?' he hissed. 

From behind him Imani scoffed. 

'I'm getting ready for bed. This is my room. I change clothes in here. I wasn't aware that years spent at a door free college made you so modest.' The mer scowled. 

'I’m assuming you didn't bring sleep clothes?'

He shifted on his feet. 

'No.' he growled out as he angrily fought off the urges, uncalled for and unwelcome, that the thought of the Breton stripping down brought over him. Something hit the back of his head and fell over his eyes and with a growl he pulled it off his head to hold it before him. A pair of soft men sized sleeping pants. 

'Tunic or no?' 

His jaw tightened. 

'No.'

Imani shuffled around and as she moved in his peripheral the mer gave her a side long glance as she settled into the furs. 

'Breton.'

'My bed. I'm sleeping now. Night!'

And with that she snuffed out the candle on her nightstand and snuggled down beneath the blankets and furs. With a objectionable sigh the mer slowly set to disrobing himself. 

'You don't snore do you?' 

He scowled. 

'No.'

She smirked.

'Sleep talker?'

He pulled up the pants given to him. 

'No.'

'Walker?'

'No.'

Imani grinned and decided to push his buttons more.

'Cuddler?'

He yanked the coverings back.

'No, and I suggest you stay on your side of my bed if you wish to continue your allowed existence.'

Imani glanced over her shoulder and glared. 

'You wish.'

He slumped down against the mattress and sighed at the comfort, foreign and most welcomed, and shut his eyes. 

'I'm sure you do, Breton.'

\----

The mer stirred awake sometime in the middle of the night to find himself facing her and to find a rather bothersome ache between his legs. Ancano growled lowly in irritation that he was aroused in the first place but more so that he ached for her and that it'd be so simple to rid himself of that ache. 

He ground his teeth as the Breton rolled onto her back, pressing her chest upward with the motion, and slumped back down with a huff. The mer idly considered following her lead and rolling away but found himself in the same position, staring at her profile in the scant moonlight, and let his gaze wander down to the swell of her chest that was hardly covered by her tunic that hadn't been laced. 

Ancano swallowed thickly and rolled onto his back to glare sleepily at the ceiling. It wasn't right to be so attracted to a mutt Breton and he vowed he'd wake early and raid her kitchen to be certain that she hadn't slipped a potion into his meal that made him want her. 

Slowly amber eyes slid closed and just as the mer pushed past the throbbing against his stomach and was nearly asleep Imani sighed deeply beside him and from her mouth came a name he hadn't expected to hear in such a pleased breathless whimper. 

His.


End file.
